Skype Love or Old Love
by Sabaku No Jann
Summary: ON HOLD! "Skype Love" Naruto had met this guy over the internet... Although they live on opposite sides of the world, he has began to like the boy as... A lover, and a son. Always nagging him about his life and about his health. But of course it's a one sided love, Hidan just getting out of a relationship that always rebound. Will Old love prevail?
1. When?

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto nor Skype, nor IMVU, nor YouTube... Which will all be mentioned in my story, among other chat sites because I'm to lazy to think of different names that are very similar LOL So, here's some advertising then xD**

* * *

**Chapter One - When?**

_I don't know when it happened. It just... Happened._ The young male watched the other through the screen. He had cool silver hair, that shone brightly against the darkness. He didn't remember when they first met, or how they met but he knew of the program. A 3D chat called IMVU, although he was bored of this chat almost instantly when he would log in, he felt the need to always log in and chat with his friends.

Hidan, was his name. They had met over IMVU some time ago, the young boy only one year younger talked as if the world no longer meant anything. As if being alive was troublesome and tiring. **"Naruto?"** the young boy spoke to the other through via Skype. Hidan lived in Germany, and Naruto lived in the states. "Hm?" Naruto asked bringing his attention back to the silver head. **"Look at this!"** Hidan smiled, sounds of him moving the cam were heard and bright light shown across the blonde headed male, his tan skin lightening some. Suddenly it then turned black as a YouTube video was about to play, the familiar dotted circles indicating the buffering and loading.

"What is it?" Naruto asked, slightly cowering back to the wall he was against. Hidan liked to show him scary movies, knowing full well of his paranoia. **"You'll see."** Naruto could almost see the smirk on his face, and he knew... He knew what was about to play, and before he could even protest it started. A child with a sack over its head instantly shown, the head was massive and the eyes black with a cracked smile. "H-H-Hi-Hidan!" Naruto basically whine screamed as his eyes widened at what he saw. The young puppet like thing charged at an elderly male. Ranging in different assaults such as biting and stabbing repeatedly until the male thought he had won, had beaten the child like figure. Resting against the brick wall of his chibny, staring back in horror at what he saw. "H-Hidan!" Naruto yelled again, hearing an almost evil chuckle never moving the camera from the scary movie.

Biting his bottom lip, eye squint and teeth trembling as he watched, the familiar feeling of unease slowly seeping into his bones. _"AUUUUGH!"_ The male yelled as a lollipop, a sharp bite mark etched into it was thrown at him, landing just between his legs. Then he slowly looked up, the bag no longer over the child's head, instead a tight but yet loose piece of flesh was left in it's wake. Like a mummification of a man in a child's body. Black hollowed it's sinister smile and eyes. It picked up the lolli, quickly throwing the bag over it's head once again and ran to the front door. Slowly opening the door, staring at the male for quite a considerate amount of time before it finally disappeared.

Naruto was quivering as he watched what unfolded. **"Ahahaha!"** Hidan snickered, Naruto had his hands over his eyes with the additional eyes closed. When he opened them he saw that silver head smiling back at him. **"Scared?"** He smirked.

"You know I don't do scary!" Naruto protested with a pout resulting in another trade mark smile to form from his lips. **"Right, sorry."** A soft giggle and he was back to doing whatever it was the German boy did, talking among other friends on many different websites. _He just loves to tease me... The freak._ Naruto pouted, resting his chin against the palm of his hand and his elbow on the table he preoccupied. Staring at the male in an almost tranzed like state. The way Hidan was surrounded by darkness, the only light coming from his computer. Shown brightly against his slightly tanned frame as if he were an angel the light bounced off his skin creating an almost halo around his slender form. Naruto sighed softly in contempt at this. Hidan's eyes stared right into the cam as if directly at him, and a smile broke off across his face making Naruto blush slightly. "What?" Naruto asked, realizing Hidan's lips were moving but no sound came. "I think your mic's off."

Hidan perked slightly, a few clicks later and Naruto could hear the familiar sounds of old rock music playing in the background. **"Better?"** His sweet voice rang through Naruto's ears. Naruto just nodded and smiled resting his cheek against the outs of his hands. **"Good."** Then silence.

Naruto clicked on IMVU, chatting in a familiar room with some of his newest best friends. One named Tirece, a 23 year old male that worked in the cafeteria in a nursing home. He could only come online at night and so Naruto would always be seen up at two-four in the morning talking to those he considered his friends. Another was Micheal, he wasn't close but Tirece had a thing for Micheal and therefore he was always around her. A smile broke out across Naruto's face as he began to flirt with everyone who entered, something he grew up around seeing as his family was perverted in some way shape or form. Naruto could take almost anything and turn it perverted, just like his grandpa could take anything and turn it into something related to something perverted as well, that's where he got it from, among other things.

**"Hey Naruto."** The voice rang out loud and clear although it was slightly louder than a whisper. "Hm?" Was Naruto's reply, sending a message to Tirece, 'Whisper' style via IMVU chat room. **"Can I go to bed?"** Naruto hated when he asked such things, honestly he didn't know why he asked, it wasn't like his say would change really anything. Naruto cared to much for Hidan to ever keep him longer than his body could take. "Of course you can, I don't know why you ask." Was Naruto's reply, head down staring at his laptop's keyboard. **"Okie."**

Naruto looked up just in time to see the beautifully big smile that only Naruto could do. **"Will miss you."** His smile still visible Naruto had to smile back and giggled. "Awe, Hidan-chan~ Will miss you too. Love you, sleep well."

**"Love you too. Nini."** A small wave from both and Hidan ended the call, immediately going offline. Leaving a poor depressed Naruto. Suddenly IMVU was... Was very boring, and his eyes glazed over as he went into an emotionless state. Something he was very used to and never fought it. Suddenly the urge to cry was very dominant in his mind, and at this he fought back the tears that burned in his eyes. Biting his bottom lip and pretending he was the happy go lucky male his friends saw him as. Tirece then went to bed, it being around three in the morning and him having to work the next day. Naruto yawned, said his good byes and left as well.

Gathering his things and leaving the classroom/study room, turned left and headed down the hallway some coming to a yellowish brown door. The plack reading 312 just to the left. Sighing deeply as his shoulders slumped, opened the door to reveal a small room, two doors on both right and left as well as another door just to the left of the right door, leading to the balcony outside. A counter and microwave to Naruto's right and a couch to his left. Walking to the left door he opened it with ease, noting that his roommate must be in.

Sure enough, there lay Yūekina, just there with the light on and texting someone he didn't care to know. Setting his laptop down as well as his bag, get dressed for bed. Consisting of removing his shirt and shoes, plugging in his charger to charge his phone and laying down with the covers pulled up over his shoulders, of course after he locked the door.

Sighing deeply as he set his alarm for the next day, a Tuesday, he closed his eyes and slowly drifted to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Ok... i'm going to be trying out this story. This happens in real like, at least this part did xD But the rest will be like... What I wished happened you know? :3 tell me if you like it. And yes I know I have other stories to write, but I needed a depressing story... Because of my life at the moment...**


	2. Flashback

**Chapter Two - Flashback**

Waking to an alarm screaming at your ear drums was not an awakening Naruto would want, but it was... Like almost every morning in the dorm life. He got up and shuffled to the bathroom, going at his usual morning routen. Getting dressed in the little amount of clothes he had, grabbing his bag and left the room, with his still sleeping roommate behind.

Groggily walking out of the dorm room and down the hallway, down the two flights of stairs and out the double doors chanting to himself; _Are you ready for this? Are you ready? No but you have to go anyways._ And with the squint of his eyes and braced muscles he walked through the doors, slashed with cold air, whipping across his face and body every which way. A shiver ran up and down his spine as he walked the 5-10 minute walk to the building in which held his Chemistry Class he hated with a passion.

Naruto always got to his class early, only a few times had he not shown or was late and asked to leave. One reason why he hated the class, but the teacher was funny in some ways so it made up for it. Walking through the familiar double doors and taking a right, down a straight hallway, taking another right and his classroom was on the left. Always getting there early, Naruto sat and waited. Pulling out his old and torn black sketchbook, flipping to a new sheet as he begins to doodle one of his friends, a character named Lee, but with less eye brows.

Suddenly the door just to the right of him was opened and in walked Mr. Orochimaru, a bicycle in hand. "Ah, good morning Mr. Uzumaki." He smiled some and Naruto nodded, mumbling a small morning under his breath. Mr. Orochimaru opened the door, Naruto scurried up and into the warm room. A few others also entered the room and sat down. Getting his sketch book out, and drawing once again as he waited for this dreadful class to begin, and end.

* * *

Leaving the class was relaxing in a way. Knowing that the only class he had left was Choir with (Sound Ninja here), and then the rest of the day off to get on the internet, or sleep. Walking down the hall with his head slightly down, and his orange hood up over his head, headphones in listening to one of his favorite songs. Walking down to a little place called Ichiraku, a restaurant he knew and loved to eat at. His friend, Teuchi, ran said shop. Walking into said shop and immediately being greeted by Teuchi made his day. A smile broke across his face as he waved and walked to the counter, a place he called his own. Those who worked here knew that this was Naruto's spot and would immediately bring his food there.

"What're you gonna get today?" He smiled staring at me as Naruto stood at the counter watching the two workers in the back diligently work. "Uhm.. What should I get?" Smiling he rested his arms on the counter then rested his chin on the folded arms. "Well, there's anything you want." The elder male smiled tapping his pen against the hard surface. "Mmmh... I guess I'll have chicken stripes and tots with a drink." Piped up about his order he squeaked a little and jumped in the air a little. "Alright! You want what, Pibb?" Teuchi turned and grabbed a clear cup and with a nod with Naruto's head he filled the cup with ice and Pibb Extra walking to his favorite seating area and placing it there.

Smiling Naruto grabbed a straw and lid sitting down and fixing his drink to his liking. Then as he waited he grabbed his sketchbook and resumed his drawing of Lee.

* * *

Naruto's day was like always, uneventful. After his meal at Ichiraku he went to Choir and sang for a few hours then headed back to the dorm for a much needed rest and time on his computer.

Although Hidan wasn't online at the right times as Naruto, Naruto was feeling good because it was now Friday the day he could go back home. As Naruto sat in his Chemistry class he thought of the day of pain.

_Flashback_

_ "__**Hier waak ik voor mijn baas,betreden op eigen risico : D" **__Said Hidan as he looked to the screen in front of him. Naruto tilted his head, "I can't pronounce that." _

_**"I said it, I told you you couldn't hear me."**_

_"I was talking to my family"_

_**"Your own fault!"**__ A smile graced his lips in turn Naruto smiled writing a little :I face. "So mean to me." A fake pout. __**"I know right?"**_

_ Naruto frowned, __**"You then, with your forcing my to do shit D8" **__The cutest angry face was sent making Naruto snicker slightly. "I worry and care for you and I get this?" _

_**"Yeah you care so muuuuuch."**__ He looked to the side some, probably looking at a Dutch site reading another fan mail. "Yup, I tried to convince you to sleep. Don't pull this shit with me boy." A strained smile, Naruto placed his hand on his left side grabbing tightly. __**"F you I won't, you gonna take over."**_

_"Oh yeah...?"_

_**"Yeah, what's wrong?"**_

_"I have to be right back." He frowned and winced as he stood from the couch, Naruto was still home, it being just after he graduated high school and was about to go to college. So he took this time to relax before having to study once again. _

_ Walking to the back room of his house, he lightly knocked on the door. "Come in." I muffled sing songy voice rang past the dark wood door. Twisting the old worn out knob Naruto stood before his grandmother and grandfather, a look of immense pain clear on his features. "Naruto?" His grandma asked taking quick note of this. "My side hurts..." He gasped out, breathe raggeded for every breathe he took sent a shot of pain throughout his being. _

_ "Maybe you just need to walk around for a while." She smiled slightly and looked to her husband. Naruto was not convinced, this was the fourth time he has had this pain and each time it got worse. He just nodded and went back to his computer, "Back for now." He smiled sheepishly and grabbed his computer to take it into his room. __**"What's wrong? And weba." **__Said Hidan, a look of slight worry on his features. Naruto smiled bright, "Thanks."_

_**"WHAT'S WROOOOOOOOOOOONG"**__ Hidan frowned with a glare as he sent the 'D8' face through text. Naruto chuckled softly then gasped in sharp pain. "Ah, mmmh. I might have Kidney Stones." Beinging down and grabbing an article of clothing throwing it on his bed. __**"Sorry for ya, we both have operation? In the hospital?"**__ Then he sent a 'C:' face, a smile still on his face but worry deep within his eyes. "Haha, no."_

_**"Both going to the recovery room. Oh, too bad." **__Frown, "Haha, I don't know what type I have. I'm not going to the hospital for that." A glare pout Naruto bent to grab his Nintendo 64 and placed it on his bed. __**"Oh, I never had them."**_

_"Unless it gets really bad."_

_** "Hmh."**_

_"Hurting my side pretty bad though... So, I don't know I might go in." Naruto's eye started to fill with tears as he rested his hands on his bed frame bending over some to lessen the pain. __**"You should yeah."**_

_"Lmfao, weirdo." Naruto chuckled some in haling deeply then exhaling slowly. __**"I know."**_

_ "My grandma told me to walk around so... Ima clean my room and talk to you." Smile, and more bending to try and clear a space for more walking room. At the moment Naruto's room only consisted of a small path right beside his bed. The closet and half the room filled with clothes and random things. He frowned and looked to all the things he needed to pick up. _

_ Although it wasn't as bad as it used to be where you could barely walk, the path was much smaller. Naruto had cleaned it up but then his side started to hurt so he stopped and just lay on his grandparents bed watching tv with his long time friend Lee. _

_**"Okie."**__ Hidan smiled, you could hear the clack clackity clack of his key's as he typed. Naruto smiled some looking at that cute smile on his face, it almost made the pain bearable._

_ Almost._

_ That pain started to pulse with his heartbeat, "What time is it there?" _

_**"4:32pm"**_

_"Oh nice lol, and I have an appointment with my doctor for tomorrow." Naruto smiled after having gotten off the phone with the nurse just moments ago when Hidan was singing along to a German band. __**"Yay."**_

_ "Hurts like a bitch though."_

_**"Sorry for ya, hope you feel better soon."**_

_ "Thanks."_

_**"No Problem."**_

_"You ok?" Naruto smiled some watching as Hidan rocked back and forth very noticeably. __**"Yeah."**_

_ "Rocking back and forth like that."_

_**"Hmh, just enjoying the music." **__He smiled and then posted the lyrics for Naruto to read: _

_I set the mood_

_It's like Evil Dead II _

_Out in the woods_

_Spread the fear with my tools_

_I need to see you_

_I need to feel you_

_Skull & bones_

_Grins & moans_

_Let me be the one to shock you_

_Don't let my mother know,_

_Don't let my Mother know_

_that her baby's bad_

_Don't let my mother know,_

_Don't let my Mother know_

_that her baby's bad_

_Don't let my mother know!_

_Go tell the world_

_Mr. Monster is here_

_The great slash-o-rama's multen fear_

_I need to see you_

_I need to feel you_

_Skull & bones_

_Grins & moans_

_Let me be the one to shock you_

_Don't let my mother know,_

_Don't let my mother know_

_that her baby's bad_

_Don't let my mother know,_

_Don't let my mother know_

_that her baby's bad_

_Don't let my mother know!_

_I need to see you_

_I need to feel you_

_Skull & bones_

_Grins & moans_

_Let me be the one to shock you_

_Don't let my mother know!_

_Don't let my mother know,_

_Don't let my mother know_

_that her baby's bad_

_Don't let my mother know,_

_Don't let my mother know_

_that her baby's bad_

_Don't let my mother know,_

_Don't let my mother know_

_that her baby's bad_

_Don't let my mother know,_

_Don't let my mother know_

_that her baby's bad_

_Don't let my mother know!_

_ Of course Naruto didn't read through the whole thing, the pain was becoming to much and water began to form in his eyes again as they spilled over slowly rolling down his cheeks. "Ahaha I'm crying, fuck my life. Fuck my life all over the damn place."_

_**"No fuck your side."**__ ':C' Emotionicon as he stared at his screen, at me worriedly. "I know right?"_

_**"I wish I could help."**_

_"Thanks lol... I might go to the hospital." With anyone that's had Kidney Stones before, you would know what Naruto is feeling at this moment. If you haven't, it has the same amount of pain as childbirth, the only time a male would begin to understand what a woman goes through. _

_**"Oh ok."**_

_ "So I might leave ya for a while."_

_** "That's fine."**_

_"Mkay."_

_**I still got off until Friday because then we are gonna celebrate at school so." **__He then sent a little ':P' face making Naruto smile for a brief moment. Honestly he just wanted to stop talking and go to the hospital right then and there, but with the cost of it would be to high for his poor family to pay. _

_ Although he didn't tell Hidan he would be back, since his laptop was facing his door and he could clearly see that he wasn't there. Naruto went back into his grandparents room, tears flowing freely and now both hands tightly gripping at his sides. "Grandma it hurts. Badly." He then averted his gaze to the wall as a ragged breath escaped his lips. "Uh oh." She gasped, they knew it was bad, because Naruto NEVER cried. "I'll call your Kushina right now." She said as his grandpa, also known as papa stood up and worridly hovered his hands around the blond male. "They said there was a cancellation, your mother will be here soon."_

_ "Ok, I'll go recall them and tell them I'm coming in."_

_ "A-Are you ok?" A stupid question, Naruto closed his eyes so he could roll them without being noticed. "No, I'm going to call my doctor..." He then turned and was rediling the number to his local doctor. _

_ Tapping his nails against the white frame of his bed that came up to his waist, the phone rang. _"Hello this is nfweijnfej's office, how may I help you?"_ I sweet voice of the female he had just gotten off the phone with moments ago rang through his ear drums. "Uh yeah hi, this is Naruto I just called."_

"Oh yes, is there something I can do?"

_"Well, my grandma informed me that you had a someone schedule out?" He said almost angrily for they were to inform HIM of such a thing, as he requested. 'Take some cough drops baby cakes.' Naruto typed for he was still on the phone hearing the nurse shuffle some papers and just ask him about information he was already familiar with. __**'I'm already coughing for 3 months now, don't worry about it. Because of my bronchitis.'**__ At reading this Naruto frowned as he heard the other male cough again. Sighing softly Naruto hung up the phone after saying goodbye to the nurse. "Oh well, I'm sorry love. But I need to go now. Love you." Moving the mouse over to the x button ready to click it and leave to his mothers car that would be arriving soon. _

_**"Ah okie. Baibai, have fun at the doctors. Love you too."**__ A small wave and Naruto ended the Skype call rushing to his mother's car after shutting his laptop._

_ It was an eventful day, after going to his local doctor, the doctor told him to go to the hospital immediately. Clearly Naruto was in great amount of pain, tears still rolling down his cheeks and he rarely breathed. The roads were a bitch, all bumpy and what not. The ride to the hospital was long, they had to go to the ER, and the wait took longer. _

_ Finally in the back room where they hold the patience, Naruto lay on a bed. It was hard but comfy at the same time. A nurse came in with a smile plastered on her face, "Hello, what are you in here for?"_

_ "Ah, Kidney Stones." Smiling still she began to walk around the room making Naruto nervous. His mother sat beside him, watching the other female. _

_ She was rummaging through the cabinets and gathering stuff that she placed on the bed next to him. Looking at said things made Naruto's heart quicken. "I'm going to put an IV in now ok? It won't hurt that much." She smiled sweetly, and for a minute I believed her. Unhooking the cap from the needle and positioning my arm just right, she stuck the needle in making him wince a little. "Alright, it's in hun." _

_ "Nnnh." Was Naruto's response as he watched his mother. "It will feel weird, I'm going to put some morphine in for the pain ok?" _

_ Naruto nodded and braced himself, his arm started feeling extremely cold as the IV ran throughout his body. Then out of no where his head started to feel extremely heavy. "Ngh." Closing his eyes as the painfully pleasant feeling started to spread throughout his body slowly. "Hey..." He whispered at first, the nurse and his mother talking about random things he no longer cared for. "Hey, I'm feeling... Weird~!" He gasped as his head rolled slightly to the right, and his eyes slowly drooped to the ceiling. "That's the morphine sweety." Giggled the nurse, she then said something to Kushina and left. "How are you feelin?" Kushina asked her drugged up blonde child. He just looked at her, then shifted his eyes to the ceiling again. A giggle escaping from his lips as he pointed his right hand up to the little dots that formed a dog. "A dog!" He laughed looking around some more. _

_ In all he found, a few dogs, cats, dolphin, bears, rabbit with a bow tie, Roger Rabbits wife, the one with the huge boobs, and many other countless animals. _

_ Soon a male came in, Naruto's frame was shivering at the cold IV's liquid going through his body. "Ok we're going to take you to get scanned now alright?" He smiled and started to unhook the bed so it could be rolled. Naruto just smiled and giggled as he nodded in slight understanding. _

_ Being rolled into another room just to the left of where he was stationed he noticed fish. "Ah! Fish!" His smile got wider and he chuckled, "My family will never believe meee~"_

_ "Don't worry, I'll tell them for you."The male nurse chuckled at Naruto's highness. _

_ After the scan and some more animals in the ceiling as well as talking with his grandparents and his mothers chuckles as well as worry at her poor child's pain. He was dismissed, granted with a paper in which he would need to take to a pharmacy to get the medicine. His mother still had to go to her job and so she left, but only until after her son was safely in her parents car. _

_ It was a difficult time, Naruto was sloppy and very disoriented, nearly fell numerous times. Finally he was safely in the back seat of his grandparents car and on their way to Perkins so that they could eat. And eat they did, with a sloppy giddy Naruto that was all smiles and talk. _

_ Getting home after their meal was heaven for Naruto, at the hospital he was so tired especially when the nurse started to stroke his hair. When he got inside his warm home he immediately grabbed his blue and grey comforter with two red pillows and threw them on the couch. "I'm... Gonna sleep for a while." He yawned as he lay himself down cuddling with the blankets, Monster Cookie hoodie still on not bothering to change out of his outerwear. "Ok, just sleep as long as you need." His grandmother smiled leaving him alone. _

_ Turns out he had a kidney stone in his left kidney as well as more developing in both. He needed to be on a strict diet of juice and certain foods for now on._

_ Naruto closed his eyes and fell into a deep slumber instantly._

_End Flashback_

Naruto sighed as he gripped his left side again wondering if he would need to take those pills again as his side began to feel uncomfortable.

* * *

**Tell me what you think ;o should I continue? OoO**

**Rate and Review~**


	3. Depression

**Mmmh... Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, Youtube, Facebook, IMVU, Skype... I don't think I'm forgetting anything...  
Warning: VIOLENT WORDS! Yes... Cuss words -le gasp!- Well it is rated M for a reason xD  
Authors Note: Yeahhhh You'll notice Gaara's a little.. OOC, for a reason xD**

* * *

**Chapter Three - Depression**

Days has passed since then, his side having a little pang every once in a while. Naruto was now sitting in the Study room a few doors down from his dorm room. On the chat site IMVU, having a good time freaking people out with a scary voice box or vb. It would creepily call out mommy, giggles, a doll house theme or things of the like. Those in the room became scared, shouting things trying to find out who it was that held such a vb, finally they figured it out and booted Naruto from the room for about 20 minutes.

Frowning he stayed in his room, a room made form one of his favorite anime's. The whole place was sand covered, houses made of sand and just to the side was a swingset he would always leave his avi on. The swings reminded him of his favorite Charater, just sitting in the room waiting for people. Except this day, he had invited one of his best friends, a boy named Chey into his room just the other day. Coming in the study room and immediately logging in he was surprised to see that Chey was still in his room.

Clicking on the Go icon and entering his room he sat next to him waiting for him to speak. However there was none, so Naruto assumed he fell asleep with his computer on yet again. This would happen frequently.

Sitting there as he checked his facebook and started to play some of his "favorite" songs on his YouTube account. Since he admined a facebook page, the owner wanted more posts of anime and music. Obliging to the creators wishes he looked through his playlists. However, it wasn't a great time to do such a thing.

Bloop. He heard the familiar sound of the Skype notification sound. He was talking to Hidan, Hidan went to sleep for a few hours being tired from waking up expectantly Now that he was back Naruto smiled with an almost loving expression. 'Well I'm glad you're okie at least :o'

**'c: Yup Yup and I know. Say would you like to webcam some other time with me? Just asking. -x-' **Hidan wrote making Naruto stare at the words almost sadly. 'Hm yeah sure. When? When I'm at home? O-o. My headphones kinda broke.'

**'Sure Sunday? :o'**

'Left my other pair at home. Yeah sure o wo' Naruto rocked the chair back some resting the back of his head on the brick wall. **'We are going to a pancakeshop~ me gonna eat lots of pancakes there in my cosplay~ =3=' **At this Naruto smiled, 'xD NICE'

**'Yup yup xD'**

'Must. Have. Pictures. xD' Naruto smiled almost brightly, Hidan liked to also cosplay as their favorite anime character, although he did it in both real life and on IMVU. Naruto adored getting pictures of the silver head, it made the butterflies in his heart flutter. **':D Imma let people take them, =,= do crazy face while I'm eating = x =' **

'Awe that'd be cute :D'

**'Yup yup, this time I can use my dads camera so I should be able to take pics.'**

'Sweeet :D'

**'Yup yup c:'**

'I go to mine next week.'

**':D Nice.'**

'CAN'T WAIT. UGH SO PUMPED!' Naruto's brows furrowed together as he smiled truely excited for the school week to be over with and finally get to go to Nakakon. **'Good . o . I was too but no noooooooope~'**

'Pfft, if I was there you would be.'

**'Thanks to them people.'**

'I'M FUN TO HANG AROUND and people get more mad at my comments xD'

**'I know but you life to far away ^o^'**

'I know D; Get your ass over here D:'

**'^-^ C: You buy the plane ticket for me? Then I will come up there :D'**

'Okie . o . xDDD I wish.'

**'Indeed.'** Naruto smiled as they continued to just write yup yup or emoticons until Naruto had a feeling in his bladder. He frowned and wrote 'BRB' jumping up not worrying if Hidan wrote tyt or not. Almost running to his room and swinging the door open, his roommate in bed with his girlfriend watching a movie stopped him in his tracks again. He hated when his girlfriend was over, but the fact that he hasn't seen her in a few days made him think otherwise. Passing them by he fast walked into the bathroom to relieve himself of the aching pressure. "Aaah.." He sighed flushing the toilet and walking out to wash his hands with the intoxicating smell of his Milk and Honey hand soap.

At the same time he was wiping his hands clean of the dripping water his stomach started to growl. Looking down he rubbed his tummy and looked around the room. Sighing as he would then have to make some ramen in the bowl that he needed to clean made him think about just starving until tomorrow. However his stomach won the fight as he cleaned the bowl and prepared himself some ramen and chips.

5 Minutes later Naruto was fast walking back to the Study room where all his belongings were. Sitting down and slurping up his noodles with the long chop sticks he bought at the Chinese Super Market in the big city, or what you could call the big city in Missouri. 'Okie, back.' He smiled and bit into a huge chip he picked up with the same chopsticks.

There conversation was boring, talking about how cute his profile picture was. Of course Hidan protested that he was indeed 'not cute' but Naruto argued against his ridiculous claim.

Suddenly Naruto felt a weight bare down on his shoulders. Frowning at the familiar feeling he tried desperately to will it away, to come back another day. However his feelings were to strong and his mind wondered as well as his eyes to the dark room before him. Light coming from his laptop as well as the door, the yellow dim light barely casting much light to see. Naruto scrunched his eyes, some would say to look like an asian.

Hidan and Naruto liked to roleplay, or rp, and so Naruto did just that. Acting as if Hidan was right beside him the whole time. '-huggles his arms tightly biting his bottom lip-' Naruto did just that, only hugging his own arms then Gaara's. **'Huggles him back by putting my arms around his tummeh- :o you ok? -looks down at him-' **

'-bottom lip trembles as he shakes his head-' The tears that were threatening to fall soon cascaded down his cheeks. **'What's wrong then... -keeps looking down at him-'**

'Oh my God.' Naruto typed at the same time as he spoke, it all made sense now. His mind conjured up that he was a horrible person, the lonelyness he felt was due to not having any friends. No one to keep him company at night because he would get irritated at them for speaking to him for so long and so brightly. Even though Naruto loved to converse with others, their happy attitudes could only be enough for a few hours to a day at max.

Tears flowed from his eyes more and more as his mind wondered to more depressing thoughts and actions. **'What..?'**

'I... Am a horrible person.'

**'How come...'**

'It's the only explanation I can think of.'

**'?'**

'I'm having a freak out! Freak out! Fucking hell!'

**'Tell me what's wrong? Pc again?'**

'No.. God I'm so lonely. -trembles as he cries- so fucking alone it hurts.' Crying even harder as he grabbed onto his golden locks and tugged almost tearing the frail pieces out of his scalp. His eyes widened as his bottom lip trembled and he made the heart clenching moans and sobs of gasping air. 'And then I make people worry over something so stupid and people leave me...' Just as Naruto typed spoken words... Hidan's online status turned to offline. Naruto's eyes widened at this fact, feeling as if his heart broke into pieces. _He left me..._ Was his thought staring unbelievable at the little icon that tore his heart in two.

_Hidan just left me... After... After he said he would be there for me... We had both said... We would be there for each other in our time of need!_ His mind cried out, ducking his head between his arms pulling at his hair and crying loudly into the table. The brick wall behind him looking like a good invitation to bang against, hoping to crack his skull in two, like his heart.

A yellow flashing light caught his attention, it was IMVU. Clicking said icon his friend Chey was online, 'I'm awake now :3' He wrote. 'What's up?'

'I'm having a panic attack, I can't breathe I'm crying so hard.' Naruto wrote in response as he ducked his head down again. His whole body ached his mind only wanting peace from the cruel word he inhabited. 'D: What happened?' He asked clearly upset. 'Am I going to have to kick someone's ass? Cuz you know I will. Just point in the direction of the one who hurt you. D8' He wrote, yes, clearly mad at what happened. '-points to himself- It was my fault, I'm thinking depressing thoughts again...'

'Why, what happened? .n.' Worry laced the words he wrote almost making Naruto smile... Almost. 'He said he would be there for me when I got like this because I'm always there for him in his time of need and he lied to me.'

':I' Chey write unsure of what to write, Naruto bit his bottom lip as he sobbed, his vision blurring and making it difficult to write and read. his eyes stung at the unfamiliar feeling of crying. 'Fucking hell -bites bottom lip his eyes becoming more red- I was crying over that fact too. People always fucking leave me, I'm a horrible person, I'm unbearable to be around, no one likes me... Fuck' Hitting his head against the table, his nose almost going numb to the unfamiliar pain. 'Ahem.'

Pain shot through Naruto's being at Chey's words. 'I wouldn't be here if what you said was true.' _Right of course, Chey's with me... He's been here for a long time now.. For me.._ The tears flowed even more at his own stupidity. The pain in his heart just kept tearing him in half until finally he was unable to feel a thing. The tears flowed from his swollen and puffy eyes in a constant stream, his eyes looking at the wall across from him like he was in a daze. 'I can smack him up a bit if you'd like. Cause I'll do it. Seriously.' At this Naruto smiled slightly. 'I know you would -smiles faintly- but it's ok. Thank you though -rests his head on Chey's lap-'

'If you insist.'

'-nods- My eyes are red... D:'

'-Pats with more tissues- Nohh, they're not allowed.'

';^; I sowwy.'

'It's ok. Your eyes are forgiven.' Naruto chuckles softly, he loved how Chey worked, how he could be so kind while being mean at the same time. He knew it was jokes and that Chey cared for his friend. 'My eyes are tired... My face is hot too.' Placing his hand on his forehead he felt the heat radiating, his head throbbed as he shut his left eye away from the pain. 'Sleeep then. Sleep cures everything.'

'I don't wanna sleep right now.'

'Then what do you want to do?'

'Stay with Chey... -cuddles-'

'8I Otay.'

'Haha, my eye lashes still had tears on them. Weird.' Naruto wiped the tears from his lashes, his face feeling flushed and red as he tried to cool down. The feeling and need to cry no longer in his system in which he was thankful for. He loves Chey very much, and the fact that he was there for him when Hidan wasn't made him even more grateful, and he just doesn't know how to express such feelings in words nor actions.

He smiles as he stares at the pose they're in, sitting side by side eyes closed and leaning against ear other. Naruto's heart was breaking and tearing into pieces at the loneliness and darkness that surrounded him... In his time of need, be it a coincidence or fate, his best friend Chey was there to help him piece the broken heart back.

Though his heart still hurts from the betrayal from Hidan, he knows now to not talk about such depressing affairs with him. He will forever hold his peace and try to hide his pain behind a mask of happiness.

* * *

**This Chapter... Is for my friend on IMVU, Chey... I love this person dearly, they helped me out when I was alone and seeking a kind word and what not. This chapter is for you~ I'm sure there will be more chapters where I dedicate them to you. I love you Chey :D **


	4. Yes Or No?

**A/N: Gaara up until now had been the German boy, however seeing as I knew this would go COMPLETELY NO WHERE... Decided to change the German boy from Gaara to Hidan. So, I will have to change the title probably... However I will be doing another version of Skype Love in which Gaara and Naruto will be Skype Lovers :o Sorry guys .!**

* * *

**Chapter Four - Yes... Or No?**

After such an incident took place, Naruto and Hidan grew apart. Naruto, reluctant to part ways completely always needed to have some kind of bond with those he thought of as his friends. Thus, the annoying and buzzing feeling he had in the back of his mind nagging him to get on Skype and talk to the German boy was getting irritating. It then cause the blonde male to become irritated and have a bad mood around him, of course showing what he felt was something the blonde refused to do. In such he drew a picture of a blonde male, the only visable eye as the picture was cut in the middle where he ran out of room, a blood red color that he soon had black soft pastel shaded to make it even more evil looking. Some of his blonde locks highlighted in the same color red and his tan skin paled to show the intensity that was rage.

Naruto sighed heavily as he sat on the all to familiar blue couch. Staring in front of him was the big old styled t.v. that both him and his family were reluctant to get rid of, at least not until the color decided to drain from it's screen. Not even paying attention to the show that was playing he sighed again, IMVU's icon beaming up at him, signifying that people either entered, left or sent a new message to the chat room he currently resided in.

Unable to fully tell you how many days it's seemed to be that Naruto had not talked to the silver hared man. An emptiness began to fill his being, and this fact scared him. Looking at Skype and seeing that he was indeed not online, decided to send a message to him in hopes that he would get back to him later. 'Hey... You still mad at me?' Naruto wrote, sent and then exited the screen in which Hidan's picture stared at him.

Wating around silently was one thing Naruto picked up on in his years of growing up, of course he needed to be alone to complete such a task. If surrounded by friends he was indeed a pervy, funny male. However since no one was home at the moment he sat on the couch and strummed his fingers against the cool grey that was his laptop. Eyes glazed over with boredom at how he spent his Friday afternoon and evening, said goodbye to his fellow chatters of IMVU and closed his laptop in hopes to find something else to do.

However there was only so much you could do with no money, no interest to play video games nor enough energy to re pull the laptop back onto his lap, retype the password and look up some anime or manga to watch/read. Sighing heavily again his phone vibrated in his pocket. Raising an almost non existent eyebrow, for his hair being blond and an accident when he was younger made his brows almost refuse to regrow, looked to his phone. Unlocking the pattern and scrolling the notification window down looked at it, to which Naruto's eyes widened slightly.

**Gaara**.

In almost bold writing compared to the grayish white background stared up at him. Clicking said message he read it. 'Hey Pulcher, what you doing?' Blushing slightly at the nickname he had recently given him tapped the space provided to send a reply.

Gaara was his ex boyfriend, and the male he has had the hugest crush on since they were both in the same class in first grade. He was and is still adorable beyond compare. His short red hair barely covering his forehead or eyes, the big thick glasses making his innocently childish eyes grow more huge and innocent. The chubbiness of him completed the adorable appearance. Shivering slightly at the cute memory, Naruto looked to his phone again reading the black numbers of 3:30pm. Chewing his bottom lip, a habit he refused to let go of stood from his growing uncomfortable spot on the couch and rummaged through the white fridge in hopes of hiding something he would only need to microwave a short amount of time to eat it.

Of course the God's were not in his favors on that particular day. Nothing he saw looked appetizing or would be in need of the stove and/or oven to cook anything. Opting on starving until his family came home to bring him some type of food, or the very least money to go get some he picked up a very oranges and cut them up placing the cut pieces in a bowl to devour as he watched what he recently found out to be Law and Order SVU one of his favorite shows to pass the time.

Checking his phone ago, noticed the little green speech bubble indicating a text had been received. Chewing lazily on an orange slice unlocked and checked the message. **Gaara: 'I was just wondering if you wanted to maybe come over today and hang out?'**

Naruto pausing in his absent minded chewing looked at the message for a long time. Each time he went over there, they would end up in some type of sexual act. Scratching his cheek some replied with the answer that was different from what his brain was saying. 'Sure.'

Of course he regretted it once he thought about the day they would then have. Sighing as his attention was back on the t.v. where Stabler was chasing after another criminal they thought did some rape to a child, female, or even a male. Pealing the soft and tangy innards of the orange sucked softly trying to drink in the delicious nectar almost tossing the peel in the awaiting bowl. This action repeated numerous times until the bowl was completely filled with orange peels and Naruto's stomache was satisfied at the new found food to decompose and devour to gain its energy for the rest of the day.

Not bothering with turning the t.v. off for his sisters dog needed it to be basically sane. Yes Naruto had a sister, in fact he had four other brothers. Menma was his oldest brothers name, Naruko was his older sisters name (the only girl in the family), next was Alec younger brother, Dustin also younger brother and then Sam the youngest of us six. However after mother and fathers divorce they would be considered our _Step_-siblings. Same father, different mother but either way related by blood. Menma and Naruko the only ones with the same mother and thus stayed together in the same house hold with our mothers parents, Tsunade and Jiraiya.

Babbling again ugh Naruto smiled slightly thinking of his siblings and family, however when his father's face flashed in his brain he frowned noticeably Inhaling loudly but slow stood and placed his favorite orange converse shoes on, writing a short message that he was at Gaara's and out the door he went, of course after he texted his mother and grandmother about where he was going. Running to his little red Ford Fiesta as he trailed his hand against the shiny surface in contempt, opened the door, got in as he placed his iPod on immediately turning the car on as he heard the car purr to life. Soon though the purring was cut off by the high pitched blaring of Attack Attack from his speakers, the bass up as well as the volume cause the small car to vibrate and bang with the intensity. Smiling to himself Naruto started to sing along as he shut the door putting the car in Drive and drove off.

Driving to Gaara's only took roughly two, maybe five minutes depending of course on the traffic, in which case would be around six to ten minutes to get to the two story house just to the right in the boarders of town. Turning left on the familiar stop light going in a curve to then turn let two more times on the small and forgotten road that lead to Gaara's house.

Turning right onto a gravel road and up a small hil Naruto smiled slightly at the view of the almost run down two story white house that seemed to almost welcome him in with promises of at least one person being home. Of course it was a routine thing for Gaara, being home alone unless he had to leave for school but other than that Gaara was always home.

Always alone.

Parking just behind Gaara's old 19's car that only gave you roughly 10 miles per gallon, stepped out into the harsh whip of the cold March wind. Normally March would be getting into the hot and humid nasty weather that most those in the state of Missouri dreaded, however it seems that winter was prolonging it's unyielding end with harsh cold winds and even go so far as to send snow. Closing the door to his 'baby' and rushing inside where Naruto didn't know whether it would be warm for cold seeing as Gaara had said the A/C was on freezing his room in the harsh month of February.

Opening the door that was never locked, almost like a Canadian. Stepped inside immediately surrounded by warmth Naruto gladly accepted. Sighing out as he situated his messanger bag of normal art supplies he splurged on as well as a brush, inhaler, and pain killers he suddenly found to be a life line when sleeping.

The rickedy old steps creaked as Naruto entered the house alerting the annoying little chuawa they had. The things name was Bailey, and although Naruto referred it as a 'thing' she was still adorable and one of her favorite animals that came into his life. Of course the first would be Anah, his trusty and _VERY_ adorable dog. Next would be Izzy, the kitten his sisters cat had, he used to call her Underbite. Don't ask him why but the name fit and there for was her name until Gaara took her as his own back in the old days of Middle school.

Although the house looked big on the outside, the inside gave the illusion that it was small and very crowded. Just to Naruto's left was the dining room, a smallish round table with four swivel chairs surrounded it. A computer desk just behind the chair that faced him, stacks of papers and of course a computer decorated the bared thing. Furthing to Naruto's left, just slightly behind him was the small kitchen in which he did not venture feeling slightly awkward in the house although he visited a lot and was faintly familiar with every aspect of the to his right was the living room that held a big stand with a t.v. and many DVD's as well as many decorations that neither fit nor kept Naruto's attention enough to actually look at them. Stairs leading to the upstairs lining with carpet, the railing white with many imperfections. The couches just to the side lined the walls with a table in between so there would be a place to put drinks or trinkets.

Passing such things behind Naruto traveled up the stairs coming across a familiar hallway in which he then took a sharp turn to the right, not wanting to go into Gaara's younger sister's room nor ahead into the bathroom. Opening the nasty old door Naruto was faced with his own reflection where he just froze.

_I keep forgetting that's there._ Naruto thought shaking his head with the blond locks swaying every which way. Shuffling was hear just to Naruto's right and he followed the noise to see the male he was then going to hang out with.

_Gaara._

Blushing slightly Naruto stared at the male, he was wearing slightly baggy dark blue jeans, as the shirt Naruto bought for him for Christmas that said BAZINGA! In bold comic letters. The shirt itself was a dark blue that fit snuggly against his manly form. The red locks unruly and sticking every which way, his piercing teal eyes staring at Naruto with a very small smile. "Gaara." Naruto smiled and waved as he placed his bag in the usual spot, just to the left right next to the mattresses that made his bed. "Naruto." Gaara's voice soft as he said the blondes name with such care and love that it made Naruto's stomach jump and his heart ache.

"What's up?" Smiling almost uncomfortably turned around to face the red headed male square on seeming as if nothing was wrong in his perfect world. "Nothing much, you?" His smile wavered a little, sitting up with his legs crossed staring up at Naruto. "Ah nothing much, just coming out to hang wit you~" Sitting on the mattress Naruto then fell back and hugged the pillow that used to belong to him.

Coming to Gaara's always made him feel at peace and sleepy, like Gaara's room alone held that of a family and not the house itself.

"So what do you want to do?" Gaara asked lying down along side the blonde. "Mmh..." Rubbing his chin Naruto perked remembering Gaara had said he downloaded Minecraft. A bright smile spread across his features at this fact. "Minecraft?"

Shaking his head slightly Gaara stood and walked to his t.v., pushing it so that the view would better be seen to us at the bed where as the t.v. was next to the door and facing the chair that happened to be right infront of it. Gaara's room was always well kept, bed made and nothing littering the floor unless of course Izzy decided to toss her food like she was a kitten hurricane. Although the room was always well kept it reaked of urine and feces, why you ask? Because Izzy's litter box was right in the corner to Naruto's right. A scented plug right next to it did nothing to mask the fowl odor that seemed to seep through the crystallized cat littler that proclaimed kept the stink away or subdue it.

Pressure was then again felt as Gaara sat down with the black xBox controller in hand, handing it to Naruto to play his newly found favorite game. The smile broke across his face as he took said object and created a new world on mode Normal.

Naruto had a blast playing the pixalated game as Gaara commented on things that Naruto seemed to be able to do with ease. And example would be that Naruto found around four wolves in an hour, taking only one bone to tame it into following the block Steve to his hide a way. Gaara stared at the screen with both disbelief as well as irritation though his expression was slightly comical and emotionless. How it could be comical but expressionless made no sense to Naruto, but that was what he saw. Smiling at the fact he was able to play the game with good luck made him almost brag about such things.

Nearing about nine at night Naruto yawned some at the fact Minecraft was getting a little boring. Hiding away in the little make shift of a den because the small house he was making was unfinished and it was nighttime, not wanting to die. Laying his head on Gaara's lap thought about the days of old, at least what he could remember of those time. Eyes sliding shut encircling small patterns on Gaara's arm.

Suddenly Gaara bent down slightly uncomfortably and kisses Naruto's cheek making him blush brightly. "Nyah." Naruto whined softly looking into his eyes, the bright teal clearly standing out from the darkness, the light from the t.v. helping brighten those piercing eyes as they stared back into blue orbs of fake innocence. Suddenly their eyes were closed and their lips met in a chaste kiss making Naruto feel his whole body tingle and his heart flutter just like back then in High school.

* * *

**Nya nya, Gomen! .!**

**I know this is a little confusing however... As I stated up above the Gaara from before was going no where... So I changed him to Hidan, said person irl did the same thus thought it perfect! :D **

**I always thought my ex to be a side of Gaara and I'm happy I'm able to put him as such ^ ^! **

**Rate and Review sorry about the changes and I hope the people will still read my story D;**

**Also this will be an MPreg... Still trying to figure out a way ^ ^.**


End file.
